


By the Chimney With Care

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Ana Jarvis and a young Tony Stark keep a secret from Edwin Jarvis.





	By the Chimney With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo: <http://hermitsunited.tumblr.com/image/58678518394>  
> and this tumblr post: <http://truth-renowned.tumblr.com/post/162781233601/wall-to-wall-shezza-starkassembled>.

_Christmas Eve morning_

As Edwin entered his and Ana’s suite in the Stark mansion, he heard murmuring. Was Ana talking to herself? The sounds were coming from the room Ana had commandeered as her sewing room.

He approached the room and heard his wife say, “Now loop that over here.”

“Like this?”

Edwin started at the voice of young Tony Stark. What interest would a five-year-old boy have in sewing?

“Ana?” he asked, seeing the boy and Ana huddled over something.

His wife suddenly hopped up from her chair and blocked his view. She ran forward and took Edwin by the arm, rushing him out of the room.

“You do not need to be here,” Ana said. “We are busy.”

“Busy doing what?”

“That would be none of your business, Mr. Jarvis. It’s a surprise.”

Edwin tilted his head in mock offense. “You’re keeping a surprise from me?”

“Yes, we are. Now, scat!” She shooed him with her hands.

He left, baffled and curious. He was used to knowing all of the secrets in the Stark home. What were those two plotting? He knew, and possibly feared, he would find out soon enough.

\-------

_Christmas morning_

With the Stark family’s stockings and gifts in hand, Edwin walked into the sitting room where the Christmas tree was standing majestically in the corner. He turned on the lights, brightening the modestly decorated tree with white blinking flecks. He situated the gifts under the tree, arranging them by person. Understandably, Master Tony’s pile was by far the biggest.

He turned toward the fireplace and saw something out of place. What in the world was that?

Hanging from the mantle was garish stocking, an olive green and black plaid with red lining the top and heel. Something was scrawled on the top. As he got closer, he gasped at what he saw: ‘Jarvis’ was roughly embroidered in white thread.

“Surprise.”

He turned to see Ana standing a few feet behind him.

“Is this what you and Master Tony were working on?”

She nodded. “A few days ago, he asked me why he, his mother and father had stockings, but you and I did not. I told him the stockings were for family, and he was confused. He said that we _were_ family.”

Edwin felt tears start to well in his eyes. 

“I did not know how to respond,” she continued. “He responded for me, insisting that you and I needed stockings. I had to explain to him that I do not celebrate Christmas. I’m afraid I had to give him a brief history of Judaism. I do hope Mrs. Stark does not mind.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t,” he responded absently, his eyes never leaving the stocking.

“She may when she finds out that young Tony now wants to celebrate both holidays next year.” She ran a finger over the stocking. “He picked out the fabric and I sewed the stocking together, but he wanted to embroider your name on it.”

The tears were getting thicker, and Edwin did his best to blink them away.

“What do you think?” Ana asked, her voice hopeful.

“Well… it’s hideous,” he said with a laugh.

Ana laughed as well. “It is a bit… bright, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.” Edwin’s smile faded. “But I shall cherish it always.”

Ana moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Right now, and in the foreseeable future, you are the only positive male figure in Tony Stark’s life. Mrs. Stark may not admit it out loud, but you are more of a father to that boy than his own blood.”

Despite Edwin’s best efforts, the tears fell. He held Ana to him tightly.

“He loves you, my dear, as much, or even possibly more, than he does Mr. Stark. He looks up to you.”

He hesitated, not trusting his own voice, before responding, “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything right now. But when young Tony comes down this morning, you will thank him for the stocking. I may have done the sewing, but he deserves all the credit. And you will thank him for the gifts that will be inside as soon as I place them there.”

“He got me gifts?”

“Just some little trinkets he asked me to pick out.” She released him. “Now, I will take care of filling the stockings. You go into the kitchen and see about breakfast.”

“Yes, I will do that,” he responded, swiping the tears from his cheeks.

As he walked away, he realized Ana was right. They _were_ family. Since he and Ana were unable to have children, having Tony Stark in the house had been a godsend. He was a handful, that was certain, as even at five, he had his father’s curiosity and zest for knowledge. Maria Stark realized this and welcomed the Jarvises’ help. Edwin hadn’t realized just how much influence he had on the boy.

He smiled, pride filling his heart, as he entered the kitchen. He would thank Master Tony for the stocking, and it would take every ounce of willpower he had not to pull the boy to him and hug him as if he were his own son.


End file.
